Beyblade:Sacred Destiny-Chapter 10:Darkness From Light,Order From Chaos
A mysterious blader named Kalous has come to take back Zealana. The two have some history together. Kalous has challenged Grey to a bey battle. Kal:You ready earth worm? Grey:Hell yeah! Blade:Lets get it started! Idaious:Very well. Kal adn Idaious pull out two swords from the ground,Kals being black and Idaious's being Marble. Blade:I thought you said we were blading,Not fighting! Kal:Exactly. *Loads Gawain onto launcher* Meet my blade,Harbinger! Idaious:Your end is here! *Loads Setinal* I shall defeat you with this! *Raises sword* ,Diverger! Blade and Grey both stare blankly at each other pondering on what to do,until Mizu calls out to them Mizu:Here! These are blank blades,they will react to your aura and will form your very own blade *tosses them to blade and grey* As soon as the blades touched Blade and Greys hands,they flickered into shape.Greys being a long one diamond bladed sword with a leather handle and Blades's being a faint sky blue color. Both blades hist steam. Mizu:Give them names and they will bond with you making them your new launchers and weapons Blade: Ive got one! Exacalibur! The blade of ice! Grey: Ill name mine Aphion! Both of blades flashed. Blue mist spiraled around Excalibur while diamond DNA-Like strands formed around Aphion Kal:Can we get this started? Kalous placed his bey under it.The bey started to hover under under the blade. Grey,Idaious and Blade did the same. Kal made a slicing like motion sending the beyblade flying from under the blade at high speeds landing it on the ground. Blade:Woah! That was insane! The ground shook and a large stadium arose. Kal and Idaious both were lifed on large black earthen pillars. White earthen pillars formed around Grey and Blade,Lifting them up as well. Kal's bey ran up the sides of the pillars and landed in the stadium. Grey: Time to get this started! Grey and Blade:3 Kal and Idaious:2 Everyone1...LET IT RIPPPP! Both partys launched there beys in the stadium.The beys started clashing instantly,Sending waves of heat through out the room. Grey noticed that everyone was in mid shout and cheer. They were all frozen in time. Grey:What did you do? Idaious:As soon as you launched your bey,time froze. Grey:Why? Kal:No one knows. On Morpheux,we call it the "Kronos Effect". Grey:Interesting. Anyway,Lets battle! The heat in the room started to subside,creating an icy cool breeze in the room. Grey looked over to Blade and saw his aura form around him. An faint icy blue color was sparking everywhere around blade.Idaious's aura must of been reacting to blades. A creme wave spiraled around Idaious. Kal:Guess its time to go all out. *Purple aura starts to glow around Kalous* Greys breathing started to get heavier. silver mist started form around his feet. Grey:Ryujin! Finish this! Blade? Blade:Im with you! Both bladers used all there force to attack Gawain met the attack sending a massive wind current,pushing all the bladers on the ground. Time unfroze and everyone started to cheer again. Realizing what had happended Mizu and Eli ran towards blade and grey. Helping them to there feet Kalous walked over to them and took his hand out Kal:You are a very interesting human Grey. I shall keep my eyes on you. Kalous walked over to Idaious and disappeared in a puff of purple and creme smoke. Everyone watched in a daze,unable to comprehend what had happended.